Electronic devices—such as mobile devices, mobile phones, tablet computers, music and multi-media players, watches, gaming devices, and other handheld, wearable or portable devices—have traditionally been formed using glass components such as glass cover plates for surfaces such as touch screens, displays, camera lens covers and buttons.
During manufacturing of such mobile devices, testing of the glass components or parts typically involves mechanical testing including some type of flexural strength test (e.g., a ring on ring flex test, or a three-quarter point bend test). Some limitations of this type of conventional testing include: the glass part is typically loaded with a hard fixture material (e.g., tool steel) to apply the test load; the area being tested on the glass part is typically limited; the stress distribution of a flexural test can be highly non-uniform (with large load peaks existing under the loading locations); and/or the glass part can be weakened by the test, for instance a flaw on the part can grow in size as a result of the testing.
Recently, other materials are being developed for use in place of glass components for use in mobile devices. As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed are improved testing processes and systems that can be used for testing components made of materials other than glass.